Roger Taylor
Roger Andrew Taylor (born 26 April 1960 in Birmingham, UK) is a British musician who is best known as the drummer of Duran Duran. Biography Roger began drumming around the age of twelve, teaching himself by playing along with his favorite records. His first ambition was to be a goalkeeper for English Premier League club Aston Villa, and as a child he was taken to every home match by his father Hugh, but at 5'9 never grew tall enough to realise his dream. He would eventually "play" at Villa Park, but as Duran Duran's drummer at the MENCAP Concert. Taylor cited drummers Paul Thompson of Roxy Music, Charlie Watts of The Rolling Stones and Tony Thompson of Chic as his key musical influences growing up. Before joining Duran Duran, he played with several school and local club bands. After being inspired by the punk bands playing at Barbarella's in Birmingham, he formed the New Wave/Punk outfit Scent Organs, who became regional finalists in the Melody Maker young band of the year in 1978. After the band split in 1979 he joined Duran Duran. 1980-1985 Taylor became an international star with the other members of Duran Duran as they rose to fame in the early-mid 1980s. Taylor played drums on the band's first three studio albums (Duran Duran, Rio, and Seven and the Ragged Tiger) and the live album Arena. In 1985, the band recorded the theme to the James Bond film A View To A Kill which became their second US no.1 hit. However, the intense schedule of recording and touring coupled with the pressures of fame left Taylor exhausted. His final performance with Duran Duran was in July 1985 at Live Aid, an event that reached a global audience of 2 billion people. Prior to formally leaving the band, Taylor worked with Duran Duran bandmates Simon Le Bon and Nick Rhodes on Arcadia's album So Red the Rose, side project of Duran Duran in 1985. The album featured Sting, David Gilmour, Herbie Hancock and Grace Jones. Taylor also contributed percussion to the other Duran Duran splinter-group The Power Station, performing on "Some Like It Hot" from their self titled album. 1994-present In 1994, while visiting a friend in Paris, he temporarily joined Duran Duran to play drums on three tracks for the covers album Thank You (although only two ended up on the album), later appearing in the video for "Perfect Day" and on the band's Top of the Pops performance of the song. In 1997, Taylor resumed an interest in the music industry again. He briefly formed the electro/dance band Freebass with Mark Anthony of Fuzzbox. The band produced a single "Love Is Like Oxygen" (a cover of The Sweet's 1978 song) on underground dance label Cleveland City Records, which reached the top ten of the Music Week UK Dance Chart. Taylor later released a electro house vinyl "Lost This Feeling" and "Shine" with writer/producer Jake Roberts under the name Funkface on Taylor's own label RT Music. In 2001, Taylor rejoined Duran Duran, as all five of the original members reunited to record new material and perform as a quintet again. This culminated in 5 sold out nights at Wembley Arena, playing Madison Square Garden again and signing with Epic Records in New York. The band delivered a worldwide hit single "Sunrise" and multi million selling album Astronaut. ''The Astronaut Tour'' lasted for more than 2 years with shows all around the world. The band picked up several prestigious achievement awards from Q magazine, MTV and a Brit Award. After the Red Carpet Massacre, Taylor went on to work with producer Mark Ronson on Duran Duran's 13th studio album All You Need Is Now. Personal life Taylor has 3 children James, Ellea and Elliot with his first wife, Giovanna. The couple divorced in 2005. In 2007, Taylor remarried, to Gisella Bernales. Taylor had a 4th child, a son named Julian, with his second wife, Gisella. Julian was born in July 2011. Discography *1981 - Duran Duran, Duran Duran *1982 - Duran Duran, Rio *1983 - Duran Duran, Seven and the Ragged Tiger *1984 - Duran Duran, Arena *1985 - The Power Station, The Power Station *1985 - Arcadia, So Red the Rose *1995 - Duran Duran, Thank You *1998 - Duran Duran, Greatest *1998 - Freebass, "Love Is Like Oxygen" *2001 - Funkface, "Lost This Feeling" *2002 - Funkface, "Shine" *2004 - Duran Duran, Astronaut *2004 - Phixx, "Love Revolution" ("Hold on Me") *2007 - Duran Duran, Red Carpet Massacre *2007 - Dominic Brown, Between The Lines *2010 - Duran Duran, All You Need Is Now *2015 - Duran Duran, Paper Gods *2016 - John Taylor, Roger Taylor and Road Recovery's Youth "No Rewind" (co-produced) External links *Official Duran Duran Website Category:Roger Taylor